


When I'm No Longer Young and Beautiful

by sayang



Series: We can ascend from this arrangement [1]
Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: M/M, also hey no one goes here anyway right, i'm just gonna dump this here and maybe 4 years later someone will find it, oh also Paul still has long hair in here, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayang/pseuds/sayang
Summary: "Are you too old for this?"and Paul brought his face closer.





	When I'm No Longer Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> You've read the tags read at your own risk. This is purely fictional. Please do NOT show this to either Dino, Paul, any of the Franz Ferdinand members, and anyone that personally knows them. Alex if you're lurking, please go back. I'm begging you.
> 
> this work is unbeta'd so I apologize for the writing mistakes.

“I’m too old for this shit.”

“No you’re not,” the blond nudged his partner, who was currently lying face down on the bed.

He only got a grunt in response.

Dino was 46 when he joined _the_ band. Closing in on 47. He’d be lying if during those times he stood in front of the mirror before a gig he didn’t notice the wrinkles. When his stomach dropped slightly lower. When his bones made a noise after dragging his equipment back to his house. He’d thought about these thoughts before, on days where the bright weather couldn’t be bothered, where the soft purring of Grendel beside him couldn’t bring him back from his gloomy state, where his bed—again—became the witness of his bitter mood. As he laid on the cold hotel sheets he’s trying his hardest not to slip away.

“Hey,” a soft voice probed his consciousness. Dino cracked his eyes open and was met with a pair of brown ones. Paul angled his head so he could meet eye to eye. “you doing alright?” his question was tinted with concern. Dino let out a sigh. He got on his elbows to look at Paul, who is now sitting on the bed, to smile at him.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Come on I wasn’t serious.” Paul raised his eyebrows. “Not entirely.” But Paul knew better to let him off the hook this time. Save it for another day when they’re not dead tired after a gig. However, he’s not entirely done with Dino either.

A hand was pressed on Dino’s shoulder. Paul inched closer and the bed springs creaked.

“Are you too old for this?”

Paul brought his face closer to his partner’s like he always does. The kiss was welcomed by the older man and Paul can feel a smile. He pulled back to observe Dino’s face which, to his relief, was the face of a content man. Paul duck back in to continue where they left off. Small pecks turned into longer kisses, and by the time Paul had Dino on his back they were already panting. Paul put a leg between Dino’s. This time Dino was the one that pulled Paul by the back of his head to dive in for another kiss. In the midst of open mouthed and messier kisses Paul used his free hand to wander on Dino’s body. His calloused hand traveled down from his chest to his stomach, and down lower..

A stern hand gripped the wandering hand before it reached his belt.

“Too old for this.”

Before Paul could react Dino threw himself back into the mattress. Paul, his legs still tangled with Dino’s, chest heaving for breath, stared in disbelief. Dino felt a bit guilty but he just rolled his eyes, “not after the gig. I’m too tired for that. C’mere,” he patted the space on the bed beside him.

Paul dropped himself beside Dino with a huff of annoyance. He didn’t say a word but his pout said it all. They silently stared at each other as they try to control their breathing. Even making out felt like a workout, which Dino guessed was the result of a mix of the night’s earlier events, their high on adrenaline arousal, and their age. Despite the protests it was Paul first that started to flutter his eyes from sleepiness. Dino tucked a strand of hair from Paul’s face, all the while he gently touched the slightly younger man’s face. Dino mentally mapped Paul’s features. He took note of the extra line on his forehead and the ones that formed when his mouth twitched to a smile. Perhaps Dino wasn’t alone in it. Paul’s here with him and maybe the next time he asked if he’s doing alright he will answer truthfully. The gentle strokes from Dino felt comforting to Paul and it didn’t take long for him to drift to sleep. After watching Paul comfortably sleep with his gig clothes on, Dino at least had the audacity to shrug off his jeans and slept in his boxer briefs. Paul was willing to help him so Dino figured he might as well help Paul for the morning after by shredding the extra layers of clothes he’s sure won’t be needed once they got enough rest.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that I literally have no better theme other than male menopause to explore.


End file.
